Todo lo que Fue
by xuanny87
Summary: Ultima escena de Act Your Age, House le dice a Cuddy que tiene unas entradas...


Lo avise, asi que ahora no me vengais con quejas, si es que decirme tantas cosas buenas de los anteriores traen como consecuencia esto...

Con jalovio y vicodinas para: Anascu (sin ti, en la vida se me hubiese ocurrido poner mis locas ideas en papel, o pantalla...) a todas las Huddy perverts & proud of it del foro de House, mai, Lis Black next MD(tu sigue diciendome esas cosas que luego me las creo)smilesfan, NessylovesRoger, ashdaf, natyteresa, Giny Scully, Squalyfj, jewel , Sara Kovac, Dove greenleaf , Auryl House-Cuddy (si no es por ti, no hubiera descubierto en mi vida como leñes se publica aqui!, asias... aunque quizas el resto te tiren tomates...), Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, Kate-Thorton-Sam, ya sea por comentar o por añadirlo a vuestros favoritos (que cachondas que sois) o ponerle alguna alerta a cualquiera de mis otros fics, en serio, gracias no abarca lo que siento cada vez que leo un review o veo el numero de gente que se ha molestado en leer el fic, asiasssss!!!(que pesaita, no?)

_

* * *

_

_Sabia que estaba ablando, podía oír un rumor a lo lejos, como el desquiciante aleteo de una mosca mientras duermes, pero no la escuchaba. Su mente estaba saturada con pros y contras, invadida por dudas y miedos, tan repleta de caos que no había cabida alguna para nada más y menos aun para metáforas exasperantes que ni siquiera eran de él, que para ser sinceros, le salían mucho mejor a él._

_Notaba como las entradas le golpeaban en el muslo, sabia que era absurdo, pero podía notar como les salían unas pequeñas y frágiles manitas de los costados y le golpeaban recriminándole lo cobarde que era en ese momento. Ya lo había sido antes, dándole esas entradas a Wilson cuando las había comprado para agradecerle a Lisa, si, en su mente se permitía llamarla como antaño, todo lo que había hecho por el y recompensarle de algún modo. Que Wilson la invitara a ella le había cogido totalmente desprevenido, pero que le hubiera dicho que si a el le daba una excusa para preguntárselo, le daba un escudo en el que poder guarecerse en caso de que la respuesta fuese negativa_

_Por fin ceso el murmullo, ahora o nunca, al parecer ella había estado contándole algo que le parecía muy interesante y de suma importancia, porque permanecía a su lado esperando una contestación._

-Tengo…- _un ultimo impulso, ya no había marcha a tr_as- unas entradas - _no se atrevió a mirarla, buscaba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar un punto en el que centrar su atención, cualquier cosa menos afrontar su mirada. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, no sabia porque pero en su mente no había sonado tan inseguro y desesperado. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar todo su aplomo y el tono malévolo y sexy? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuando sonaba tan indeciso? _

_Nada mas terminar la frase noto como la mirada de una Cuddy sorprendida se clavaba en el, intentando descifrar que significaba eso que le acababa de decir._

-(A delante, una dos y…)- _Pensó decidido, House nunca había dejado escapar un reto, nunca se había echado a atrás y al llegar a 3 se volvió hacia ella y me mantuvo la mirada, lo más decidido que esta extraña sensación de verse expuesto al otro le permitía. _

_Para su sorpresa ella no rompió el contacto visual, su cara de sorpresa seguía pintada en su rostro para pasar a una de incredulidad y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

- ¿Me regalas dos entradas?-_ House respiro aliviado, no se reconocía a si mismo, en el último momento se había retirado_

- Si, claro- _mezcla de orgullo herido y tranquilidad se reflejaba en su cara, pero poco a poco, el orgullo iba ganando el terreno e incluso le disgustó que no hubiera dado por sentado que era una invitación. ¿Por qué Wilson sí y el no?_

-Podríamos ir juntos – prop_uso con normalidad._

- Nah!- _contesto una vez restaurado su ego_- si te doy las entradas es porque no quiero ir…- _Ahora era él quien la acosaba con los ojos clavados en su figura, quien intentaba buscar una rendija por la que colarse y hacerse fuerte a su costa.  
Tras unos segundos volvió su atención hacia la entrada del hospital, intentando averiguar cuan de dañada había quedado su imagen tras el primer balbuceo._

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan altruista que vas regalando entradas por ahí? Primero James- _Lisa uso el nombre de pila a propósito, quería saber su reacción y esta no le decepciono. Como un resorte volvió la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba con curiosidad_- ahora a mí... – _Cuddy sonrió victoriosa y House se preguntaba como había podido batirle en esta batalla cuando ya la creía ganada._

_Lisa apoyó los codos sobre el pasa manos de la escalera para dejar descansar su cabeza sobre los puños apretados._

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado House?- _entrecerró los ojos y miro mas allá de la puerta, como si allí, muy lejos, hubiera una pantalla que mostraría la respuesta a su pregunta_.- ¿En que momento dejamos de ser Greg y Lisa y nos convertimos en Cuddy y House?- _era una pregunta hecha al aire, a los fantasmas del pasado, quizás por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando House le contesto._

- Un infarto muscular- _contesto sin mucho convencimiento, era la respuesta más fácil, la primera que le vendría a la mente a cualquiera, el comodín de la baraja, pero no por eso era la acertada_.

-_Cuddy dejo escapar una risotada cansada_.- Vamos House, tu y yo sabemos que no es así. Fue antes, mucho antes- _respiro hondo, como si el aroma de aquella época le inundara los pulmones_.- Antes íbamos a conciertos, viajes, cine, éramos… amigos,-_ en su boca esa palabra tan inocente tomaba un sentido del que solo ellos eran conscientes, un sentido mucho mas viciado y dulcemente envenenado de lo que suponía para el resto de mortales_- éramos Greg y Lisa.- _Volvió a repetir sus nombres, como si esas palabras contuvieran todo los significados que escondía su anómala relación._

_House sabia bien a lo que se refería, no fue el infarto, ni la posterior traición, eso estaba perdonado, aunque no olvidado, ni siquiera Stacy fue la causante de tal distanciamiento. No había nada ni nadie a quien echar las culpas, no había nada ni nadie a quien usar como cabeza de turco, ellos eran los máximos y únicos responsables._

-A veces me despierto- _continuo ella_- y pienso en como hecho de menos todo aquello- _le miraba atenta, quería hablarle, quería que su mirada hablara por ella, que dijera mucho más que sus palabras, que llegara a lugares donde solo unas miradas de complicidad tan lejanas en el tiempo podían llegar. Él no se resistió y busco en su destello todo aquello que deseaba escuchar_.- en como te hecho de menos- _dejo escapar en un suspiro_.

_La mano, que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre su hombro, fue descendiendo con parsimonia por su brazo. Su caricia parecía llevarse con ella toda su vida, dejándolo en aquella escalera inmóvil y sin habla, como un muñeco, mientras ella se alejaba del lugar. En su interior ella gritaba por tener una excusa para quedarse y el luchaba por romper las cadenas que le ataban a un rencor del que ya ni recodaba la causa y que se había transformado en odio hacia si mismo._


End file.
